


Fresh Paint

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Competence Kink, F/F, Flirting, post rebels pre Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Cara really isn’t sure how Sabine managed to talk her into letting her paint her armor.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Sabine Wren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Fresh Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



Cara tried not to hover as she watched Sabine work. 

This mission had sounded amazing in the brief. Hunting down a Imperial munitions cache hidden in an asteroid belt and guarded by a hold out of Imperial soldiers was wildly preferable to guarding diplomats or whatever bantha poodoo they kept asking for now that the war had ended. The fact that the other person on the mission was easy on the eyes had made volunteering all the easier. 

The reality of the situation though was that they had spent the past six rotations with precious little to do as the ship’s systems scanned their way through an asteroid belt that was wrapped around an entire system. 

Sabine Wren was good company. She’d been with the Rebellion since its earliest days and was somehow on a first name basis with General Syndulla without behaving like that entitled her to anything. She had good stories. She laughed at Cara’s rude jokes. She was very, very good looking. Cara had had more than a few inappropriate thoughts while watching her strip and clean her sidearms. 

Still, six rotations in a small ship would test anyone’s patience. Which is how they had arrived at the current situation. 

“I’m still not sure how I let you talk me into this.” Cara frowned. 

“It’s because you know I’m going to make it look amazing.” Sabine was bent over Cara’s pauldron. She’d painted it with a base coat of black primer and now her lovely, slender fingers were tracing invisible patterns over it, as she looked at it almost hungrily. 

“If you say so.” Cara couldn’t even put her finger on why this made her so nervous. It was just some paint. If she hated it, it could be removed or covered over easily enough. 

“Trust me. I know what I’m about.” It was true that Sabine’s armor was beautifully painted. It was also flashy in a way Cara would never be comfortable with wearing. It was fine for her, with her short purple hair showing off her high cheekbones, and her slender but powerfully agile frame. Cara had never been elegant a day in her life. 

“Look at the risk of sounding like some kind of weird, fetish pervert, I can’t shake the feeling like I’ve just handed over my underwear or something to you.” Cara put her palms up in surrender. 

Sabine just rolled her eyes and grinned. 

“Please, I’m Mandalorian. You can’t tell me anything new about armor as an intimate personal item.” Sabine returned her gaze to the pauldron but her grin remained. “In fact, that was kind of the whole point.”

Well now, that was the first bit of truly welcome intel she’d gotten all mission. It’d be a shame to waste it. 

Cara crossed the cramped quarters in three steps and crowded Sabine, who had started to laugh, against the wall. She leaned one elbow against the wall and reached for Sabine’s hip with her free hand. 

“You know,” she drawled, feeling a smile creep into her expression, “you could have just said.”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Sabine’s tongue flicked out to lick her lips, and Cara felt her own mouth go dry. She felt those elegant fingers she’d been ogling earlier slip under her belt and pull her hips forward until they were pressed against Sabine’s. Their lips were millimeters apart. 

The ship's sensors screamed to life with a loud warning siren. She and Sabine both startled hard and ended up cracking their skulls together and cursing. 

They had located the munitions depot. 

There was a part of her that wanted to say to hell with the mission and keep exploring the woman pinned below her. But maybe she really was some kind of weird fetish pervert because the thought of getting to watch Sabine fight had her engines revving pretty hard.

“So what do you say we go crack a few Imperial skulls then come back and see how many of these intimate personal items we can take off each other?” Cara hooked her fingers under the edge of Sabine’s breastplate and gave it a slight tug.

Sabine kissed her. It was barely more than a peck on the lips, but it carried just enough heat to promise something more firey to come. 

“I’d say that sounds like a date, Cara Dune. Pick me up in, oh, 20 minutes. Wear something cute. With lots of firepower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this wasn’t a pairing I knew I wanted until I saw the prompt, so thank you for that.


End file.
